frenemiesstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Blake
Ashley Blake is one of the 6 main roles of this story. From season 1 she had been making her apereance. With the whole thing of Her and Mike kissing make her saty without friends and becoming "A-Kisser" this was the reason for her to get kicked out of the group .After her parents taking her to Arts Academy, Ashley learns that friends are forever and real friends arange their problems. 1.Appearence: Ashley is a tall and thin girl. Has Black and curly hair.Her skin color is white a bit taned and usually has her nails painted. During 6 grade (When she was friend with Mike, Ashley and James) She had her hair a bit limp and had fake highlitghs of different colors (Usually brown). 2.Personality Ashley is VERY GIRLY.Loves to shop and get her hair done (She never likes the way it looks). She is a typical nice girl <3! She is very smart but people sometimes think she is not. She laughs a lot but when Alison is arou nd she acts like the world's more strongest rock. 3. Season 1: Ashley was known as the crush kisser during season 1. She and Mike shared a kiss at the end of 6th grade.This left Sammy really bad and the reason why the become Frenemies. Sammy forgive them and become friends again when they entered to the academy. Here she met Connor and Alison the most popular kids in the academy kids she had a bad feeling about.She was there for Sammy when Connor said she was a looser for thinking he could be in love with her. One day she heard Sammy asking Lucy if she felt in love of Connor but Lucy denied it and said she couldn't repeat what she (Ashley) have done. Ashley hearing this gets so mad and stops talking to both of them. In next episodes Connor kisses Lucy infront of the whole class, wich makes her remember the situation that Sammy had to pass after her kiss with Mike. Ashley finds a fake dairy who Alison wrote (Who was also in love of Connor) Said she though Mike and Connor were the same: Players, Cheaters and Best Friends Kissers. Ashley shows it to Mike and Connor wich makes both boys to start to hate Samantha. Now Mike, Connor and her were mad at Samantha, who still dind't not talk to Lucy so she only has her new friend Tyler and James.At the half of the season the Samantha and her only 2 friends form a band called the 3 stars and become the ICON of the class wich makes Alison so angry that she decides to enter to the band battle against the 3 stars. She conforms a group called "Perfects" with Hanna Heather and Connor (Her new boyfrriend). She invited her in but she said she couldn't make that to Tyler and James but of Sammy didn't care.Mike and her have a chat with the teachers and are forced to join 3 stars now called 5 stars. At the end of the season James gives the songs and gossips of 5 stars to the perfects and quits to the academy. They are forced to continue and at the end of the season her group finds a song that Sammy supposly wrote about Tyler who leaves Mike heartbroken (He had a CRUSH on Sammy) and Sammy so debastated she leaves the group "FOREVER" wich leaves Ashley in shock and having to support the laughs of the PERFECTS in her face.